


El 2020 no está tan mal

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, Grumpy Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Optimism, Post-Canon, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: El Acuerdo cumple 1000 años, así que Azirafel ha preparado una sorpresa para celebrarlo. Crowley también tenía planes, pero es fácil despistarse con la fecha cuando uno se pasa el día pendiente de lo mal que va del mundo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	El 2020 no está tan mal

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo meses con la idea de escribir sobre el milésimo aniversario del Acuerdo y temía que ya no me diera tiempo a hacerlo este año, pero ¡aquí está la celebración! :)  
> Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo de esta historia sobre mis idiotas enamorados favoritos. A mí me ha sentado de maravilla escribir algo tan feliz.

Azirafel sacó la tarta del horno y aspiró una bocanada del delicioso aroma antes de dejarla sobre la encimera. Olía a chocolate, a almendras y a celebraciones, a la vida en común que Crowley y él habían construido en los últimos meses, a las maravillas que les deparaba el futuro juntos y, sobre todo, a la petición que Azirafel tenía planeado hacerle cuando la degustaran.

Se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la alianza que había adquirido hacía unas pocas semanas: un aro de plata negra con revestimiento escarlata en el interior. No había sido fácil ir a la joyería sin que Crowley se enterara, ni tampoco encontrar el momento de insuflar a la sortija una parte de su gracia angelical, pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Lo contempló satisfecho unos segundos antes de introducirlo cuidadosamente en una esquina de la tarta y, después, selló el agujero con un milagro, pues no podía arriesgarse a que se notara la intervención antes de lo previsto.

El corazón le martilleaba enloquecido en el pecho. Nunca se le habían dado bien estas cosas. A pesar de que, desde que habían salvado el mundo, nada le impedía ser sincero con Crowley, seguía resultándole terriblemente difícil reconocer sus deseos. En parte se debía a la costumbre de ocultarle la verdad para protegerlo, en parte a la inseguridad que le producía la ausencia de normas, pero, sobre todo, lo retenía el temor a exigir algo que no creía merecer.

Más aún sabiendo que Crowley nunca se lo negaría.

Al fin y al cabo, el demonio jamás había dejado de entregarle lo que anhelaba, de salvarlo en incontables ocasiones, de estar ahí para él, mientras Azirafel lo rechazaba una y otra vez. E incluso cuando hacía más de un año que estaban a salvo de quienes habían sido sus jefes, cuando había llegado la pandemia y Crowley le había ofrecido la oportunidad de pasar el confinamiento en compañía, el pánico le había obligado a responder que no. Se había arrepentido en el mismo instante de decirlo, pero el miedo le impidió dar marcha atrás y se quedó completamente solo al colgar el teléfono.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Tras ocho semanas horneando tartas y amasando valor, el uno de julio se había presentado en casa de Crowley y se había sincerado con él. Le confesó haberlo echado de menos, le pidió perdón por su cobardía, le prometió no volver a caer en la red de mentiras en la que se había refugiado durante milenios. Crowley, tan comprensivo, tan paciente, tan gentil como siempre, lo había perdonado sin reservas. Y, cuando Azirafel le propuso buscar un sitio para vivir juntos («Porque no quiero pasar ni un solo día más separado de ti»), Crowley aceptó con una sonrisa que habría hecho palidecer las estrellas («Lo sé, ángel, yo tampoco»).

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que se habían mudado a una acogedora casita en los South Downs, donde los libros de uno y las plantas del otro convivían en perfecta armonía, donde ningune enviade del Cielo ni del Infierno se pasaba jamás a supervisar.

Azirafel ya no tenía miedo.

Aunque eso no le impedía ponerse nervioso por el paso que estaba a punto de dar.

Crowley estaba repantingado en el sofá del salón, en una de esas posturas imposibles para cualquier otra criatura en posesión de una columna vertebral humana. Tenía el móvil en la mano y lo miraba como si el pobre aparato tuviera la culpa de todos los males que asolaban la Tierra.

Últimamente hacía mucho eso.

—¿Ya has estado leyendo las noticias?

Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el abundante pelo rojo. El demonio arrimó la cabeza como un gato y se inclinó para pegar contra él la pierna y todo el costado derecho, con una naturalidad que siempre despertaba un torrente de júbilo en el interior de Azirafel. Aun así, no dejó de murmurar mientras golpeteaba la pantalla.

—El 2020 es una mierda, ángel. ¿Para qué nos molestamos en detener el Apocalipsis si la humanidad sigue empeñada en cavar su propia tumba?

—Querido…

—¡No, no te atrevas a negármelo! ¡No pasa ni un solo día sin que hagan alguna gilipollez que lo empeore todo! ¡Mira! —Agitó el móvil delante de la cara de Azirafel, tan rápido que a este no le dio tiempo de ver nada—. ¡Todo malas noticias! ¡Es peor que el siglo catorce!

El ángel le pasó un brazo por la cintura y tiró un poco de él para recostarlo contra su pecho.

—En el siglo catorce no estabas todos los días conectado a una pantalla que te informara en tiempo real de todas las desgracias que ocurrían en el mundo.

Acercó la mano al móvil con una mirada significativa y, aunque Crowley emitió un ruidito de indignación, no le impidió cogerlo y colocarlo fuera de su alcance.

—Ya ni siquiera tiene gracia sembrar el caos en las redes sociales —se quejó mientras Azirafel le masajeaba los hombros—. La gente ya está enfadada o angustiada o desesperada…

El ángel le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo con gentileza:

—Entonces es una suerte que no necesiten tu influencia demoníaca para seguir con sus actividades, ¿no crees?

Crowley lanzó un gruñido lo bastante suave para deducir que el masaje estaba surtiendo efecto. Azirafel le frotó una pequeña contractura que le había salido junto al omoplato derecho hasta que se aflojó y le arrancó un suspiro complacido. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Además, no todo son tragedias este año —continuó.

—¿Ah, no? —replicó Crowley, aunque se le notaba en la voz que ya se le había pasado el mal humor—. Dime una cosa buena que haya ocurrido.

—Para empezar, nos hemos mudado aquí. —Azirafel trazó una línea de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su afilado pómulo, pasando por la mejilla, redondeada por el nacimiento de una sonrisa. Todavía le sorprendía lo placentero que era expresar el amor mediante el contacto físico, así como el efecto apaciguador que surtía en Crowley—. Y he aprendido repostería.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, huele a esa tarta que preparaste el primer día que llegamos aquí.

—¡Ah, sí! Es que, como te gustó tanto, me ha parecido el postre perfecto para la celebración.

—¿Qué celebración? —preguntó Crowley, ladeando la cabeza desconcertado.

—Tanta actualidad y no sabes qué día es hoy, ¿eh? —dijo Azirafel con una risita.

En realidad, no lo culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta: era demasiado fácil perder la noción del tiempo en la paz que rodeaba su idílico hogar.

—Mi querido amigo —contestó sonriente—, hoy se cumplen mil años desde que sellamos el Acuerdo.

Daba por hecho que Crowley se alegraría de oírlo. Tal vez no expresara sus sentimientos con demasiada efusividad, pero estaba seguro de que al menos mostraría cierto gozo al enterarse de que era el milésimo aniversario del pacto que con el tiempo había devenido en la relación que tenían ahora.

Jamás habría imaginado que su amado demonio se quedaría mirándolo en silencio con los ojos como platos, para después empezar a darse cabezazos contra el respaldo del sofá mientras gritaba:

—¡Noooo, era hoy! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Fue una reacción tan inesperada que el ángel permaneció unos segundos sin saber que hacer, hasta que probó a decir cautelosamente:

—Crowley, no pasa nada.

—¡Sí que pasa, joder! ¡Con tanta noticia de mierda…! ¡Me cago en todo, soy un marido horrible!

—¡Pero si no estamos casados! —exclamó Azirafel, sin molestarse en ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa porque, por suerte, su compañero no podía verla con la cara enterrada en el cojín.

—¡Peor me lo pones!

Crowley se incorporó y le clavó una mirada desconsolada, como si acabara de cometer el peor error de su vida.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, querido. Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!

—¿Cómo?

El demonio emitió un gemido dramático y se tapó la cara con las manos. Azirafel aguardó sin atreverse a insistir, a pesar de que lo carcomía la curiosidad. Cuando Crowley se descubrió el rostro, había adquirido una prodigiosa tonalidad rojiza.

—En fin —dijo resignado—, con la bendita pandemia no voy a poder hacerlo como quería, así que vas a tener que imaginártelo, ¿de acuerdo? —El enfado y la frustración se habían esfumado de su semblante y los había sustituido una ternura conmovedora—. Cierra los ojos.

Azirafel obedeció sin dudar.

Su amigo le agarró las manos y, un instante después, empezó a hablar con un timbre hipnótico que invitaba a perderse en sus palabras.

—Primero pensaba llevarte a todas las librerías de antiguo de la zona. He hecho una lista, ¿sabes?, y muchas ni las conoces. Visualiza una: pasillos interminables, montañas de volúmenes antiguos entre los que rebuscar, un librero mucho menos cabrón que tú que está deseando vender su mercancía en lugar de hacerle la vida imposible a quien tenga la osadía de mostrar interés en ella…

Azirafel admiró las gloriosas imágenes evocadas por el demonio.

—¡Un plan excelente! Pero ¿qué ibas a hacer tú mientras tanto?

—¿Yo? Ordenar el maletero para que cupieran todos los libros que quisieras llevarte, claro.

—¿Refunfuñando?

—Solo un poco.

—¿Y después volverías para ayudarme a cargar con ellos?

—Por supuesto. Alguien tiene que colocarlos como es debido, y tú estarías demasiado ocupado parloteando sobre tus «fantabulosas» adquisiciones.

Azirafel sonrió de oreja a oreja al detectar el cariño que Crowley ya apenas se molestaba en disimular tras ese tono burlón.

—¿Cuántas librerías hay?

—Veintisiete.

—¡Veintisiete! ¡Al terminar estaría muerto de hambre!

—Lo sé. Por eso luego íbamos a ir a ese restaurante que te gusta, el que tiene tantas clases de sushi que nunca sabes por cuál empezar. ¿Lo estás viendo? —Azirafel recordaba tan bien el local que, en cuanto se imaginó dentro, le pareció percibir el irresistible aroma de la comida que preparaban allí—. Habrías llenado la mesa de platos, te habrías tomado tu tiempo para apreciar cada ración como es debido y habrías insistido tanto en que probara tus favoritos que no me habría quedado más remedio que hacerte caso, aunque yo solo voy allí por el sake.

—Y por el flan de té verde —añadió Azirafel, que estaba muy orgulloso de haberle descubierto ese postre.

—Y por el flan de té verde —concedió Crowley, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa sutil que se veía hasta con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y qué haríamos después?

—Después…—Le posó delicadamente una mano en la mejilla y bajó la voz como si se dispusiera a contarle un secreto—. Después quería decirte… que mil años no son nada, Azirafel. —La cadencia lo envolvía en un acogedor manto de amor y calidez del que el ángel no deseaba desprenderse jamás—. Que te conozco desde hace más de seis mil y que pasaría otros seis mil, no, toda la eternidad… —Hizo una pausa. Azirafel intuía lo que iba a venir y vibraba de expectación, pero los momentos previos estaban siendo tan maravillosos que no le importaba en absoluto que su compañero necesitara prolongarlos—. Que toda la vida solo… Que contigo… ¡Joder! ¡Esto no era tan difícil en mi cabeza!

El cambio de tono fue tan repentino que la ensoñación de Azirafel se rompió igual que una pompa de jabón. Abrió los ojos desconcertado y lo primero que distinguió fue el rubor que teñía las mejillas de Crowley de un rojo casi tan intenso como el de su cabello.

—O sea, lo que quiero decir es… que eres lo más importante… lo mejor… lo que más…

El ángel escuchaba con creciente fascinación los titubeos de su amigo, debatiéndose entre el impulso de animarlo a seguir y el de intervenir para poner fin a su sufrimiento. Crowley dejó escapar un gruñido de consternación y se puso a enderezar las solapas del chaleco de Azirafel como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Cada minuto contigo es un universo de felicidad —dijo, muy concentrado en el cuello de tartán—. Y me gustaría… si tú quieres… —deslizó los dedos por el chaleco, alisando arrugas invisibles hasta llegar a las manos de Azirafel, donde detuvo el trayecto— pasar el resto de mi vida… —alzó la vista y clavó en el ángel unos ojos sinceros y vulnerables, casi suplicantes, antes de concluir—: contigo.

Azirafel sintió el tacto frío y metálico de un objeto diminuto en el dorso de la mano derecha y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Crowley, presa del pánico, se apresuró a esconder el anillo que acababa de sacar.

—¡No, no llores! ¡Mierda! No tendría que… Mira, olvídalo, ¿vale? No hace falta… Podemos seguir…

—¡Demonio idiota! —lo interrumpió Azirafel, parpadeando enérgicamente—. ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!

Y, sin esperar a que asimilara la respuesta, le echó los brazos al cuello y descargó el torrente de emociones que lo anegaba en un beso.

Cuando se separaron, Crowley estaba demasiado conmocionado para hablar, por lo que se limitó a buscar el anular derecho de Azirafel y colocarle la alianza con dedos temblorosos. Este se enjugó las lágrimas para admirarla mejor: era un magnífico anillo de oro del que sobresalían un par de alas blancas y alrededor del cual se enroscaba una delgada serpiente negra. La sensación de familiaridad que le produjo al acariciarla le confirmó que el demonio había introducido unas chispas de su propia esencia entre los átomos que la conformaban.

—¡Es precioso! —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Pero ¿cómo…? ¿Dónde…?

Desde que compartían hogar, nunca se habían separado el tiempo suficiente para que Crowley pudiera ir a una joyería a escondidas. De hecho, a Azirafel le había costado muchísimo encontrar la ocasión para hacerlo él mismo sin levantar sospechas, para lo cual había tenido que salir a toda prisa una tarde que su compañero había anunciado el deseo de echarse una siesta monumental.

Crowley le sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando cometía una travesura, aunque con las mejillas húmedas y enrojecidas estaba mucho más adorable que de costumbre.

—¿Recuerdas que a mediados de julio volvimos a Londres porque querías traer unos libros de la tienda?

—Sí. Me dejaste allí y te fuiste a dar una vuel… ¡Fue entonces! —La sonrisa del demonio se amplió—. P-pero… ¡Si no llevábamos ni quince días viviendo juntos!

—Yo lo tenía claro —respondió Crowley encogiéndose de hombros—. Y pensé que, si después de dos semanas de convivencia todavía no me habías echado a patadas… quizá no lo hicieras nunca. —Terminó en un murmullo inseguro y desvió la mirada, aunque no lo bastante rápido para que Azirafel pasase por alto la sombra que la oscurecía.

El ángel le colocó una mano en la mejilla y, suavemente, le hizo girar la cabeza hasta que su amigo volvió a mirarlo.

—Crowley, mi vida, mi amor, ¡mi todo!, ¿cómo voy a echarte? ¡Si te quiero con toda mi alma! Yo también lo tengo claro, más que nada en el mundo: quiero pasar la eternidad contigo, mirándote, besándote, cuidándote y haciéndote tan feliz como me lo has hecho tú a mí todos los días de mi vida.

—Ángel. Eso essss… Ngk. Menuda cursilada.

Azirafel había contemplado las siete maravillas del mundo antiguo, las siete del mundo moderno y una infinidad de creaciones divinas y humanas tanto en la Tierra como fuera de ella. Sin embargo, nunca había visto nada tan bello como el rubor que adornaba el rostro de Crowley en ese momento.

Por eso lo observó atentamente mientras le decía con toda su dulzura angelical:

—Y ten cuidado con la tarta, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? Porque tu anillo te está esperando ahí dentro y sería una tragedia que te atragantaras con él.

—¿Qué…? ¿Tú también…? ¡Pero si…!

—Ya te he dicho que hoy estábamos de celebración. Aunque yo lo estoy siempre, cada segundo que te tengo a mi lado.

Bien pensado, sí que había algo más hermoso: esos ojos dorados que lo miraban llenos de amor y de dicha mientras se inclinaba para besarlo de nuevo.

—Tenías razón —dijo Crowley al cabo de un rato, con la frente apoyada en la de Azirafel y los brazos alrededor de su cintura—: el 2020 no está tan mal después de todo. —Tras una pausa reflexiva, se separó un poco para mirarlo sonriente y añadió—: Esposo mío.

Azirafel se quedó boquiabierto. Había pasado semanas ilusionado con la idea de pedirle matrimonio, aunque solo lo había considerado un símbolo del compromiso que ya habían adquirido de seguir juntos; algo parecido al Acuerdo cuyo aniversario celebraban hoy, que no había supuesto ningún cambio real en su relación, pero que había otorgado un carácter oficial a la alianza que llevaban siglos forjando. Sin embargo, oír a Crowley utilizar ese apelativo lo colmaba de una alegría tan sorprendente como embriagadora.

—Esposo mío —repitió, saboreando las palabras—. Me encanta como suena. Aunque echaré de menos que me llames ángel —admitió.

—Eres mi ángel —dijo Crowley, besándolo en una mejilla—. Eres mi esposo —agregó, y lo besó en la otra—. Y yo soy tuyo, para toda la eternidad —concluyó, y selló la promesa con otro ósculo en los labios.

Era una manera mucho más satisfactoria de formalizar la unión que la que se habían permitido un milenio antes.

Y quizá en esta ocasión tampoco hubiera cambiado nada, quizá solo acabaran de verbalizar sentimientos que nunca habían sido del todo secretos, pero, aun así, Azirafel estaba seguro de que no existía rincón en el planeta donde no se sintieran las réplicas del maremoto de felicidad que le agitaba el alma mientras abrazaba a su reciente marido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado. :)  
> El 2020 no está siendo ni de lejos como esperábamos, pero hay que intentar hacer como Azirafel y dejar de lado las malas noticias para centrarse en las cosas buenas. Por ejemplo, mi situación familiar es desastrosa y la pandemia solo lo empeora todo, pero tengo unas amistades increíbles y un trabajo que me encanta y que me da para vivir bien. Además, este fandom es una maravilla y, aunque no publique fics tan a menudo como me gustaría, de vez en cuando me siguen llegando notificaciones de kudos y de comentarios, así que ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Espero haber contribuido a mejoraros un poco el día con esta historia. :D  
> ¿A vosotres qué os hace felices? ¿Qué cosas buenas os han pasado en 2020? Contádmelo en los comentarios si os apetece, que las buenas noticias nunca están de más. ;)  
> ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y que os vaya muy bien en lo que queda de año y todavía mejor el que viene!


End file.
